Chain conveyors are used in a variety of industries to move articles and require lubrication for the plates, the rollers and all the moving parts of the chain to prevent the wear.
Most grease injection systems for such conveyor are provided with a lubrication injector comprising a housing, a metering body disposed into the housing and a dispensing head mounted onto the body, and with a pneumatic cylinder disposed axially behind the lubrication injector. The pneumatic cylinder comprises a piston rod connected to the housing of the lubrication injector. In use, while the pneumatic cylinder runs its stroke, the dispensing head first approaches a lubrication inlet of the chain conveyor and comes into contact with the inlet, and then delivers the grease into. The delivery of grease is obtained with a sliding of the housing on the metering body under the action of the pneumatic cylinder.
Such current design leads to a large required space for the grease injection system. However, the available space around the chain for installing such system is always very small.
One aim of the present invention is to overcome this drawback.